


Following Through

by gin_tonic



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/gin_tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously, Shep never hooked up with Garrus in this one. Because once you go Turian, you never go back. (I wish this rhymed.) Shep's an independent lady, but she loves herself some hunky men. And James Vega is just delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Through

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** There be more porn. Unbeta'd.   
> **Author's Note 2:** For the sake of this being way in the future where they can patch up someone who got sucked into vacuum and basically burned upon entry to the atmosphere, I assume that simple shots can protect against pregnancy and various diseases. Just saying.

Shepard stepped back and allowed Vega inside her quarters. Both of them looked slightly worse for wear; the latest confrontation with Cerberus has proved to be challenging. The door closed with a swish behind Vega and he just stood there, looking at her. Shepard turned, walked down the three stairs to the small desk near her bed where she kept the whiskey. 

"You want a drink?" she asked and began to pour before Vega could answer.

Shepard hadn't even finished pouring when he spun her around and kissed her. Just like that. Her arms went around him and she pulled him closer. She'd been wondering if he'd ever follow through with his flirting. Had wanted him to – but he had to make the first move. After all, she was his commanding offer and for her to instigate this would have been wrong. Now it wasn't. Vega lifted her onto the desk, his strong arms holding her tight. Want coiled in her, bottled up for way too long, and amplified by the adrenaline from the fight.

"Fuck, Lola," he breathed as their lips parted. She pulled him in again. No talking now. They got rid of their clothes quickly: The shirts went first and Vega buried his face between her breasts, one hand on each, squeezing slightly. He moved his head, swiped his tongue over her nipple, and as Shepard moaned, she put her hand on his neck to keep him right where he was. He got the hint, sucked and nipped, teeth grazing. She spread her legs wider. They parted again, pulling off shoes and the rest of their clothes quickly. Shepard looked down. _Impressive._ Vega moved back between her legs, moving one hand below, and Shepard closed her eyes and bit her lip as he applied slight pressure to her clit. 

"James," she breathed and he kissed her, hard. Pushed in, slowly, then pulled out again. Hands on her ass, hers on his back and butt. She squeezed – and his hips snapped forward, making her moan. 

Their movements were fast, erratic, desperate, needing more and needing it now. She canted her hips and threw her head back, when the next of Vega's strokes started up the fireworks behind her eyelids. His lips and stubbly chin moved to her throat and Shepard pushed back against him, her breath coming in moaning pants.

"Fuck, Shepard!" Vega's speed increased, a hand fisted in her hair, the other grabbing her ass. Pulling, pushing, hips snapping. The tell-tale tingling in her thighs, just before the orgasm crashed into her, making her groan loudly, eyes squeezed shut. He followed right after, with desperate thrust. They stayed in position for a bit, breathing hard, chests touching. Shepard slowly let her head sink down on Vega's shoulder. His fingers untangled from her hair, scalp stinging slightly, and ran down her back. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder and sighed contently. 

"So how about that drink now?" She asked eventually. 

Vega huffed out a laugh as he stepped back. "Sure, Lola."


End file.
